terminus_crucible_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Seekers
Seekers are specially trained warrior salvagers and members of The Crucible. Their purpose is to protect their respective homes by gathering resources and trading with other stations and Crucibles. Origins The Crucible and seekers were founded by the automata Argos on Terminus. Argos was a wandering salvager who came to Terminus and made it his mission to protect the people and provide resources for the ailing station. He gathered a group of like-minded individuals and they formed the first Crucible to train other seekers to survive in The Big Black and gather valuable resources. In the thousands of cycles since founding the Terminus Crucible other Crucibles have been established on a number of other stations and worlds. Seekers have since been considered the first and last line of defense against the threats that lurk in the shadows. Training Seekers are trained in Crucibles for several years, some being recruited at a young age and others who have already proven to be capable survivors. The training is harsh and unforgiving, with many Crucibles boasting a high mortality and dropout rate. This is to ensure only the best get to become seekers. Seekers are trained in advanced military tactics and combat styles. Capable of utilizing almost any weapon they can find in the field and operating as specialized squads or as single-unit entities. The first five years in the Crucible are devoted to this "basic" training. Once basic training has been completed recruits are provided more specialized training to build upon their own unique skills and interests. Many simulacra with psionic potential are immediately put into psionic training while others are given the option to focus on more specialized weapons and combat training or to enter scientific fields such as technology or exlporing the mechanics of N-Space. This takes another five years to complete. Once specialized training is complete all trainees are subjected to a Final Exam which usually takes the form of a monitored raid to gather rare resources. Typically only ten percent of the trainees survive the final exam. For some it's even less. The Seeker Code Despite being given autonomy to conduct themselves as they see fit, The Crucible follows a strict set of guidelines known as The Seeker Code to keep seekers in check and prevent them from going rogue. The code is as follows: * A seeker must protect the Crucible and the lives it protects by gathering resources to keep the Crucible burning at any cost. * A seeker must defend their Crucible from hostile forces who would see the light of those they protect be snuffed out. * Competition between Crucibles and their seekers is encouraged, but open conflict is forbidden. * Seekers who willingly betray, endanger, or seek to destroy their Crucible and the lives they have sworn to protect will be delcared excommunicado. * Excommunicado comes with a swift death sentence. Notable Seekers Argos The Father of All Seekers and Founder of The Crucible. The Void Piercers The Void Piercers are a group of Seekers who hail from the ring world of Meridian. A legendary group among all seekers, The Void Piercers have been known for conducting raids in areas ordinary seekers would consider a suicide mission. Their prowess in combat and success in the field has made Meridian a feared paradise in The Big Black. Meridian's Crucible has a staggering three percent survival rate for its trainees. However, those who survive have access to the best gear and weapons available. Category:Characters